On Even Ground
by BELL100ARKE
Summary: *No season 3 spoilers* Clarke Griffin came into Bellamy's life like a brick wall. He walked right into her. Literally.Will there first meeting be smooth and seductive or a complete mess. Read to find out. [It may sound horrible but it's not that bad, I promise :) ] One shot (Maybe) bellarke fluff!
1. No Problem

DISCLAIMER: this is my original idea, although someone else might have done it, I have no idea. The characters go to the t=right owner, Jason Rothenberg. No Copyright intended. 

Bellamy continued to watch people walking around the recreation room, some talking to others, some sitting, playing a game and some standing awkwardly, trying to not draw attention to themselves. He recognised a few of them, John Murphy and Miller, who was standing awkwardly, glaring at the chancellor's son, Jaha and his friend, Fox. Fox had been getting very close to Bryan, which was Millers boyfriend, but she didn't know that. Bellamy wasn't friends with any of them but the walls of the Ark talked. His feet felt heavy in his guard boots, which were compulsory on the ark. After a full day of training, having an extra watch duty was hell. It was the only way his family could survive.

His feet felt heavy in his guard boots, which were compulsory on the ark. After a full day of training, having an extra watch duty was hell. It was the only way his family could survive.

Bellamy was still going through training, only recently getting recruited. His feet felt heavy in his guard boots, which were compulsory on the ark and after a full day of training, having an extra watch duty at 7 am was hell. It was the only way his family could survive.  
The bell sounded, indicating that the Arks classes and work shifts were about to start, and Bellamy's shift was over. With a sigh, he waited for the room to clear before following them, making his way to his "house". His mother would be at work by now, but Octavia would be home.

He knew these metal, soundless hallways like the back of his hand. He looked down as his feet, slowly walking.

 _THUD_

Bellamy was knocked back, something, or someone, smacking into him. He heard them gasp before they fell to the ground.

"How graceful," he thought before looking down at the smaller girl, sitting on the floor. Her cheeks were flushed red, and her long, blonde, clean hair looked slightly tousled. Her bright blue eyes met with Bellamy's dark brown ones before quickly darting away. She started to clumsily stand up, mumbling apologies incoherently, before losing her balance again.

He caught her by the hand, keeping her balanced. Bellamy, who was normally very smooth with girls, couldn't think of anything witty to say for the first time in his life. there was something about her... that made her seem so perfect. He smiled at her, which stopped her mumbling, and made her look like a goldfish. She blushed again, recollecting herself, before picking up her book bag off the floor.

"Sorry," she repeated again, looking at him one more time before making her way down the hallway.

"Um... It was no problem," He replied watching her walk away, with the silliest grin on his face. He pushed his short hair behind his ear, before regretting his first meeting with the love of his life went. 

I might post some more chapters. Review what you think of this so far :)


	2. What You Say Next

DISCLAIMER IS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER

"UGH!" With a loud groan Clarke jumped onto her bed, laying on her back. She stared at the ceiling, covering her face with a pillow.

Wells, her best friend, walked into her room, after letting himself into her house. Most people had to work or classes but since Clarke was 16, she got time off to do a part-time apprenticeship with her Mum and Jackson in medical, which didn't start for two hours.

"Whats up?" Wells asked, sitting down on her bed next to Clarke while leaving a respectable amount of space.

"I'm such an idiot," she muttered into the pillow. After spending 10 minutes explaining what had happened, Wells burst out laughing.

"You ran into Bellamy?" he said, still laughing.

She sat up so quickly Wells jumps.

"How do you know his name?" she said hurriedly, grabbing at his arm.

"All the girls in my classes don't shut up about him. They normally refer to him as Blake, though,"

Clarkes face turned bright red and she made a tiny squealing noise. She hid her face in her face.

"Oh my gosh, it got worse. I didn't walk into a guard. I walked into the hottest one on the Ark," she squealed.

"I wouldn't call him the hottest..." wells said, a small amount of jealousy creeping into his voice. Not that Clarke noticed.

"Are you kidding me? HES GORGEOUS!" after a few minutes of sitting in silence with Clarke have a Cringe attack, she seemed to relax. It wasn't like Clarke to act this way about boys. She was more logical than this.

"I wasn't even supposed to be factory station anyway, so I will probably never see him again." Logical Clarke was back.

Clarke felt less embarrassed now, and a bit better now she had talked about it.

There must have been a knock at the door because Wells stood up. "I'll get it,"

Clarke could hear a voice in the room next door, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't recognise the other person talking.

"Clarke..." Wells said cautiously.

"Whatever you say next be careful," she shouted, her voice hostile.

"Can you come here please," he said.

She stood up. It was probably a surprise inspection or someone from medical.

Clarke felt her stomach drop as he walked into the living room and saw who was standing there.

"Hey," Bellamy said from her doorway.

Clarke would have liked for nothing more than to climb through one of the Arks windows and flap her arms till she reached the inhabited planet below.

 _I feel like this chapter is a bit better than the last one. I have school tomorrow so I will probably post on Tuesday!_

 _Reviews = motivation ;)_


End file.
